Spesial
by Jeruk
Summary: Karena Bakugou tidak suka ketika ada orang lain yang memanggilnya Kacchan. [OOC, BakugouMidoriya]


**My Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

Spesial by Jeruk

* * *

"Yo, Kacchan!"

Rangkulan Kirishima langsung ditampar dengan kekuatan cahaya. Bakugou mulai meledak secara harafiah.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?!" Suara aumannya hanya dapat lirikan sesaat dari seisi kelas. Ledakan Bakugou Katsuki sudah jadi asinan sehari-hari. Sebagai manusia yang bijak dan menghargai nyawa pemberian Tuhan mereka akan memutuskan menjauhkan hidung dari sumber asap perkara, lebih-lebih yang datangnya dari Bakugou. "Jangan seenaknya memanggilku begitu, brengsek!"

Rematan di kerah dan ekstra guncangan malah membuat si rambut merah tertawa. "Kau tidak pernah marah kalau Midoriya yang memanggilmu begitu."

Bakugou berhenti anarkis. Ia ingin membela diri tapi kepalanya terlanjur panas. "Pokoknya aku tidak suka, kubunuh kau kalau coba-coba!"

Kepala durian Kirishima berpindah ke ketiak dan dipiting mati sampai putus kalau saja ia tidak langsung mengaktifkan _quirk_ pengerasnya.

"Ampun, Bakugou, ampuuuun aku menyerah!"

Masih dengan kepala mendidih Bakugou gusar menuju kantin. Dengan sorot mata 'senggol aku kepalamu tinggal kenangan' semua siswa otomatis membuka jalan di sepanjang lorong. Sampai ia berpapasan dengan Todoroki yang baru keluar dari ruang guru.

Anak itu sengaja menghalangi jalan dengan beberapa tumpuk kertas di pelukan. "Hei, nilai ulangan punyamu dari Aizawa- _sensei_ ─," ia berujar datar, mendorong lembut satu lembar ulangan matematika di depan dada si pirang. "─Kaachan."

Seonggok kertas ulangan dengan nilai cemerlang tinggal nama saja di atas tangan yang meletup-letup. "Mau berkelahi, _huh_ , rambut setengah-setengah sialan!" Teriakan Bakugou merambat sampai ke gedung sebelah. Radius sepuluh meter di sekitar mereka mendadak kosong karena tidak ada yang sudi kena sambit bom nyasar. "Jangan memanggilku pakai nama aneh seenaknya! Memang kau pikir kita _berteman_!"

Todoroki santai di atas tempatnya memijak. Dua mata beda warna miliknya yang berkedip polos makin membuat Bakugou tidak sabaran ingin langsung menerkam kalau dia tidak ingat mereka masih di depan ruang guru.

"Maaf. Midoriya biasa memanggilmu begitu kupikir tidak masalah."

"Tidak masalah pantatmu!" Satu ledakan dengan suara masif lepas. "Panggil aku seperti itu lagi kau akan mencium bau hangus dari mulutmu, awas saja!" geramnya sambil lalu meninggalkan Todoroki dan bantingan pintu dari Present Mic yang memaki.

Ini sudah hari kedua ia masuk sekolah setelah dirinya disergap dari _camp_ musim panas. Bakugou tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya tenang tiap orang menyapanya dengan panggilan aneh sejak saat itu. Setidaknya Midoriya memang cukup aneh selalu memanggilnya begitu, tapi setelah semua orang mulai meneriaki nama kecilnya hingga kesabaran sudah tidak bisa dikemas dalam limit tempramennya lagi. Semua orang terutama manusia kelas B.

"Ah, hei, Kacchan─!"

Gemuruh ledakan berdebum dalam satu hari ini lebih dari duapuluh enam kali. Melalui pengeras suara secara tidak tahu malu Aizawa mulai mengancam tangga nilai Bakugou kalau sampai terdengar satu ledakan lainnya.

Bakugou. Sangat. Muak.

 _Deku kubunuh kau._

Maka menyusutlah seorang bocah berambut lumut di atas kursinya. Kembang api cantik dari telapak tangan kanan Bakugou dipertunjukan secara _live_ persis di depan wajah memucat Midoriya. Usaha Iida dan Uraraka meredam suasana bagai kerikil pinggiran.

"Gara-gara kau, Deku, semua orang mulai menghinaku! Kau benar-benar sudah bosan bernapas, _ha_!" Satu kaki menginjak buku catatan Midoriya di atas meja saat ia mendesis.

Sementara Midoriya di seberang meja yang panik melambai-lambai dua telapak tangan sebagai sinyal kibar bendera damai. "Ka─kalau kau begitu membencinya, mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Kacchan." Suaranya makin menciut kala menyebut nama teman masa kecilnya, ia takut Bakugou secara instan mencaplok wajahnya dengan tangan membara.

" _Huh─_?!"

"Ka─Katsuki!"

Midoriya mencicit. Kelip ledakan di atas telapak tangan Bakugou berubah jadi asap semata. Midoriya tidak berani menatap langsung. Mata hijaunya beredar tak menentu, selain ke arah sorot menyala Bakugou.

"Katsuki, a─aku mulai sekarang akan memanggilmu...Katsuki."

Isi kepala Bakugou berkelana ke dunia sana, mendadak lemah mencerna.

"Makanya kumohon, jangan marah lagi, ya...Katsuki─."

" _STOP!_ "

Midoriya yang terkejut sudah terjungkal kalau tidak terpentok meja di belakang kursinya.

"Kau.. _.kau─_ ," Bakugou mulai kesulitan mengatur napas. Pusat tubuhnya seperti disulut api yang siap meledak. "Apapun selain itu! Kubunuh kau, Deku! Mati saja sana!" Ia pun memekik dengan satu meja di kaki yang memantul ke dinding sebelah.

Bakugou langsung _sprint_ keluar kelas dengan dua telapak tangan yang terus bergema. Jauh lebih baik peringkatnya merosot sedikit daripada kepergok orang lain suara jantungnya lebih kencang dari letupan yang ia ciptakan.

"Apa artinya, 'Kacchan' masih boleh?"

Karena Bakugou tidak pernah siap dengan nama kecil barunya.

* * *

 **a/n :** Plot cerita ini adalah pasca arc _school trip_ waktu Mandalay pakai _quirk_ telepatinya ke semua orang untuk sebar informasi soal siswa bernama 'Kacchan' yang jadi target penangkapan musuh.

 _Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!_


End file.
